williamfandomcom-20200214-history
The Breadknife Koala
The Breadknife Koala is an action drama comedy TV series based on the children's anime Adventures of the Little Koala. It aired on August 10, 2015, on Orange Otter Network (now Golden Koala Network). It is created by DHX Media, Paramount Television, WilliamWill Television, and Starfruit Animation. Premise This show takes place in an alternate universe as Laura Koala begins her new life as a teenager. She goes to The University of Sydney in Sydney, Australia to become an artist and she falls in love with a student named Alan Vestron. She finds out that The Wicked Wizard has taken over the city with an iron hand. So has to save Sydney from danger. She also gains a human form. Characters Heroes *Laura Koala: She is an anthropomorphic koala who is now a tomboy teenager with superpowers. She is now less bratty but more sarcastic and vain, she became a fan of The Mad Max Trilogy, AC/DC and Iggy Azalea. *Alan Vestron: He is Laura Koala's boyfriend who is a koala. He is optimistic and a bit shy about meeting Laura the first time. *Trilby Anderson: Trilby is the super sporty fashionista of The Outlookers (A band consisting of herself, Dahlia Connie, and Bradley Narberth). She loves her music, fashion, and sports all in equal measures. There’s nothing Trilby won’t attempt and no challenge she won’t face head on. Trilby is a great enthusiast for life and it rubs off on her friends. In the unlikely event that any of them would ever feel a bit down, they can be sure that Trilby will be there by their side, encouraging them to get out and get active and start feeling good about themselves again. *Wendy Wombat: She is a spunky but stubborn wombat who is part of a boxing club called Wombat Combat Club. She's also one of Laura's friends. *Razzles Goodman: Razzles is the go-girl, the most logical, ordered and organized of the University Of Sydney. Her lists of things to do around the university still leave plenty of time for her love of music and dancing, too. Razzles really dazzles with the maracas, the tambourine or even helping Bradley on the drums! Plus, she sings, dances and plays the cheerleader, too. While it’s true that Razzles can be a bit bossy at times, she is always thoughtful and caring and brings a useful sense of order and pragmatism to most problems. *Cadence Rabbit: She is the older cousin of Floppy and Mimi Rabbit. She is an intelligent, kind, and a very trustworthy rabbit who loves chemistry and algebra. *Uma Emu: An emu who debuted along with her family in An Emu Named Uma. Although she's careless, she's cooperative and is an expert at languages. *Violet The Sugar Glider: Mingle's older sister. She is cute and sometimes cheerful and ecstatic. She acts like a bit of a mother to her little brother. *Miki-Miki: Maki-Maki's daughter. She is a frill-necked lizard who is caring and willing to help out but also has her father's paranoia (especially in her earliest appearances). She debuts in the Season 2 episode "Miki-Miki, What's So Freaky?". *Patty Puss: The resourceful, geeky daughter of Duckbill. She is constantly made fun of by the bully Kane Kangaroo (Walter, Horsey, and Colt's cousin). *Cook Aburra: A top chef kookaburra in Sydney. He is known for cooking exotic recipes. Anti-Heroes *Kane Kangaroo: The bully of the University of Sydney. He enjoys nothing more than picking fights with other peers. He's also Walter, Horsey, and Colt's older cousin. He enjoys 80's New Wave rock, Team Fortress 2, and Indie culture. It has been hinted that his behavior may have been passed down to his younger cousins before AotLK took place. * Villains *The Wicked Wizard: Originating in the AotLK episode "Is Weather a Frog?", he is a mean wizard dingo whose magic tricks were originally jokes in the episode. However, in The Breadknife Koala, his tricks are actually real and has formed a team of sorcerers. *The Wily Witch: The Wicked Wizard's wife. She is the second-in-command. *Selena Katherine: A four-year-old human sorceress who can create transformation and transgender spells. *Sheryl Ecco: She is a nine-year-old skunk sorceress who can transform into a dolphin, create water spells, and transform into other substances. *Davey Devil: A Tasmanian Devil-Demon hybrid who can control poison. *Millie Kitty: She is a cat sorceress who uses fire spells, Transforms people into frogs, lizards, and transform herself into a werewolf. Episodes Season 1 (August 2015-February 2016, 26 Episodes) Season 2 (May-October 2016, 26 Episodes) Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Series